1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable communication device comprising a loop antenna, the loop antenna comprising a dielectric strip and a plurality of capacitor plates disposed on both sides of the dielectric strip to form discrete capacitors, the capacitors being connected to one another in series. Such a portable communication device is for example a pager or a hand set for mobile telephony. The invention also relates to a loop antenna and to a method of manufacturing such a loop antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable communication device according to the preamble is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,260. In this patent a watch is described having an antenna embedded in its wrist band. The antenna comprises a large number of capacitors formed by overlapping capacitor plates on both sides of the dielectric strip. However, no indication whatsoever is given about the dimensions of the antenna and the capacitors, which are necessary to obtain an antenna which has an acceptable efficiency, while at the same time being hardly susceptible to detuning due to the capacitance between the antenna and the body of a user carrying the portable communication device.